La Jaeger
by Konota-chan
Summary: Levi amaba a su esposa. En serio la amaba, su dulce trato y bello parecer, la forma tan delicada de sus acciones, como trataba a su inteligente hijo. La amaba, en serio. Pero la Jaeger tenía algo que lo llevaba al borde del deseo. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Como les va, hermosuras?**

 **Tal vez me haya desaparecido tantito.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _Primera posición._

 _Es muy fácil._

 _Segunda posición._

 _Póngale más esfuerzo._

 _Mikasa, queremos ofrecerte el papel protagónico esta vez. Está claro que si lo deseas puedes rechazarlo, pero creemos que serías excelente para el._

 _¿Crees que puedas ser la princesa Elya*?_

 _¡Vamos! ¡Más alto la pierna! ¡Con más gracia, eres una diosa, tienes que convertirte en la dueña del escenario!_

 _¿Y cómo no te iban a escoger? Eres solo una chupamedias, perra._

 _¡Tienes que ser majestuosa! ¡Que hasta la última persona del auditorio vea tu belleza inerte!_

 _Te ves hermosa, sumamente hermosa, Mikasa. —Gracias, papá._

Su cabeza daba vueltas. Había tenido una mala noche, y por alguna razón sus sueños fueron un enjambre de fragmentos con memorias que intentaban perder relevancia para ella. El cuello le dolía y las orillas de sus ojos estaban cubiertas de molestas lagañas. Bostezó, "te entrará una pelota de playa en ese agujero", solía decir su madre, se estiró y decidió prepararse.

Se miró en el espejo, luego de enjuagarse la cara. Tenía la cara inflamada, sus ojos normalmente más agudos y pequeños casi se volvían pequeñas rayas en cada lado de su rostro.

Parsimoniosamente se colocó su ropa. Su cabello corto, que apenas rozaba su cuello, estaba enmarañado y parecía sucio, tenía un aspecto lamentable. Y sin duda hoy sería su día lamentable.

— ¡Mikasa! ¡Tenemos que ir a…! Oh, ya estas despierta, que bueno. – Como siempre, su hermano irrumpía como cada mañana en su habitación. Pese a su vigoroso grito, sus ojos se veían adormilados y su postura algo torcida.

—Voy a desayunar.

—Mikasa, se nos hace tarde.

—Las clases comienzan casi dentro de una hora, Eren. Tengo mucho tiempo.

—No lo comprendes, Mikasa.

—Sí que lo comprendo, Eren —Iba a replicar, en serio que lo iba a hacer, iba a lanzar esa bomba que hace mucho estaba ansiosa por detonar, una sola oración que ella sabía podría ir rompiendo a la muchacha que hacía todo lo que su hermano quería, lo diría sin una pizca de remordimiento y calaría profundo en el castaño, quien la miraba reprobatoriamente.

—No, no lo haces. Se supone que somos hermanos, Mikasa. Pensé que estaría bien ir juntos a la escuela, o a casa. Últimamente solo te concentras en tus estudios y tu club de atletismo. —Si se sorprendió, Eren no vio rastro de ello en su rostro —Pero está bien, yo me iré adelantando.

Mikasa se quedó allí, en su habitación, frente al espejo completo al lateral de su cama. Ella pretendía que esas palabras no le afectasen, el chantaje emocional ya no podía funcionar con ella. No es que Eren fuera un mal chico, solo que era un egoísta que en varias ocasiones no veía más allá de su nariz; a veces simplemente sucedía y él nunca alcanzaba a disculparse.

En la cabeza de la chica aparecía un par de huevos cocidos con un emparedado de jamón y salsa de albahaca. Y la imagen de ella en la mesa, degustándolo, con una media hora aún de adelanto a las clases en el reloj, completamente sola. Bajó las escaleras y se quedó observando la entrada: pantuflas y zapatos. Siguió su camino hasta la cocina, tomó el plan blanco dentro de la lacena mientras en su mente reproducía los pasos para prepararse la salsa. Observó el reloj mientras enlistaba las cosas por medio de susurros y suspiró con desgano.

—¡Eren! — La amplia sonrisa del castaño le hizo saber que, nuevamente, había ganado contra Mikasa Jaeger.

—Vamos, Mikasa.

Cuando ya Armin se había unido al grupo de caminata de todas las mañanas, fue el momento perfecto para que la mente de Mikasa volara:

El estúpido correo. El desgraciado correo. El desafortunado correo. El jodido correo.

No podía creer lo que hizo hace apenas unas horas, el día anterior. Había hecho una insinuación sobre un aspecto muy…intimo, acerca de su tutor, el sujeto que vería hasta la graduación y que parecía odiar hasta a su familia. No fue intencional. Fue una equivocación, no es como si ella se pasase fijando en esas cosas o algo parecido. Además, ese correo no iba para él, todo era culpa de Sasha.

De la maldita Sasha.

Ni siquiera leyó el mensaje que el profesor le había enviado en primer lugar. No tuvo el valor de, no quería encontrarse con una respuesta. Había considerado seriamente en no asistir el día siguiente al instituto, pero eso sería demasiado inmaduro e irresponsable de su parte. Condenadas moralidad y principios.

Por inercia, siguió a sus dos amigos hasta el lado oeste del patio de descanso. Oh, no, esta vez no.

—Chicos—Con su voz suave, que era un poco rara de escuchar, logrando un efecto contundente, penetrante y que capturaba la atención fácilmente, sea en donde se encontrase —Tengo que adelantarme. Necesito hacer algo, debo irme. —Sin opción a reclamos, Mikasa salió corriendo rumbo a su salón, que si bien podía ayudarla un milagro, tenía únicamente una hora con su temor del día, podía aguantar y pasar desapercibida todo el tiempo.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ni siquiera en el almuerzo se sentía segura. No esperó ni a Eren ni a Armin, salió como una bala de su salón y corrió hasta la sala del club de atletismo. Para su sorpresa, no era la única chica allí.

—Buenos días—Decidió tomar asiento en uno de los coloridos _puffs_ que la capitana había traído un día, tirándolos en el suelo como si fuese un costal de arroz.

—Buenos días.

Los minutos pasaban en silencio, no es algo que a Mikasa especialmente le molestase, lo que si le molestaba era que el reloj de pared casi acribillaba a sus oídos y le daba un inexplicable nerviosismo. Así, notó como su pierna ansiosa se movía trayéndole alivio.

La muchacha a quien aún no conocía, ya que jamás la había visto practicando con ella, tomó uno de los pocos bancos de madera y se subió, silenció el reloj de pared, siendo algo automático para que Mikasa dejase de moverse. Avergonzada, buscaba como disculparse.

—A mí también me desespera el sonido. —Se adelantó la rubia.

—Ah… gracias.

Otros minutos pasaron, Mikasa sentada viendo con disimulo cada movimiento que hacía la rubia, quien parecía entretenida buscando algo entre sus cosas. Decidió pensar en algo hasta que el receso pasase, pues se negaba a salir de la seguridad de la sala del club. ¿Qué iba a hacer a la última hora, que justamente es la que le tocaba con el profesor Kemoi? ¿Iba a saltarse la clase? Después de todo, el día de hoy tenía club…

¿Y si no lo hacía? ¿Y si sí se quedaba en la clase? ¿Diría algo? ¿La humillaría? La idea de faltar a la escuela ahora no parecía tan irresponsable.

Suspiró. Este día no traía nada bueno.

Volvió a la realidad y se topó con la cercanía de la muchacha rubia, quien se encontraba en el _puff_ contiguo, leyendo un libro pequeño de portada café algo gastado, con un título no muy visible.

—Renzoku M.* —La expresión de Mikasa se congeló un momento y subió su mirada a la chica. Avergonzada por segunda vez en menos de treinta minutos, contestó:

—¿Renzoku…M?

—El escritor. El libro se llama Cloranuz.* —Casi al momento, pasó a la siguiente página, nuevamente en silencio.

Quiso seguir preguntando, pero si fuese ella, estaría algo irritada solo por qué irrumpan su lectura. Decidió abrir la pequeña bolsa _Ziploc,_ masticó el emparedado de jamón y tomate en silencio, dando sorbos pequeños a su leche de fresa.

El timbre sonó, el primer descanso había acabado. La azabache fue al tacho de basura y se sacudió la falda. Ya en la puerta, observó a su compañía silenciosa, seguía en la misma posición, como si no le importasen realmente sus clases.

—¿Tu nombre? —La rubia alzó la vista por primera vez desde que sacó su libro. Se observaron directamente a los ojos, los azules enfrentando a los grises.

—Annie Leonhart.

Peinó sus hebras negras antes de responder: —Mikasa Jaeger.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La hora había llegado.

Nerviosa, como antes de una presentación de su academia. Repitió el movimiento de la sala del club, pero esta vez con los dos pies. Sus manos inquietas jugaban con un borrador y el calor se acumulaba por todo su cuerpo, viéndose en necesidad de halar algunas veces el cuello de su camisa para refrescarse. Sus compañeros, los cuales ella aún no sabía que eran los culpables del inesperado mensaje en su buzón de entrada, al igual que ella estaban algo inquietos, revisando un montón de hojas sobre sus escritorios.

Obviamente, ella no había hecho el castigo especial de Kemoi por su precipitada acción de cerrar todo e ignorar olímpicamente lo que estaba pasando. Es más, ni sabía de su existencia. No tenía ni ganas de apuñalar a Sasha con la mirada. Sólo quería que el día de hoy ya acabase.

Se preguntó qué materia iba a reforzar hoy su maestro. Ansiaba que fuese cálculo. Siempre había muchas preguntas de parte de los alumnos, lo que conllevaba la distracción del mayor. _Por favor cálculo, por favor números, geometría, planos, cualquier cosa, por favor…_

La puerta corrediza fue como una espada, y los comentarios de los alumnos era el aire. Mikasa sintió un escalofrío, las ganas de ir al baño aumentaron gradualmente, el movimiento de sus piernas era involuntario: oficialmente estaba temblando.

Levi Kemoi caminó con su habitual cara de "Los odio a todos, apestan a rata, aléjense", colocó los libros encima del escritorio y con una tiza escribió sobre la pizarra verdosa:

 **HORA DE ESTUDIO**

Todos estaban sorprendidos. Era la primera vez que este pequeño maestro cedía a una hora de estudio. Otros maestros, como Gunther Schultz, eran más regalones que incluso tenían piedad y daban las horas de estudio para otras asignaturas. Al dirigirse nuevamente de frente a su clase, el murmullo cesó. Sin despegar la vista del fondo del salón, tomó una hoja suelta entre sus cuadernos; dio una última mirada y comenzó a hablar, nombrando apellidos de estudiantes que uno a uno fueron saliendo del salón dejando casi vacío un punto en la esquina del salón.

—…Jaeger. Todos, al salón de maestros. — Lo último sí que fue una sorpresa, ¿la perfecta presidenta del salón, Mikasa Jaeger, siendo enviada al salón de maestros junto a los menos aplicados, justamente por el maestro Kemoi? Esto sin duda capturó la atención de todos allí, quienes nuevamente comenzaron sus murmullos.

Mikasa se tensó. No es que todo el grupo que caminaba frente a ella lo notase; ella no lo demostraba y ellos se quejaban en voz baja, algunos llevando hojas sueltas y otros en carpetas. Ella tenía las manos vacías.

El vello se le erizó. Volteó apenas un poco la cabeza para ver a Levi Kemoi mirándola fijamente. En la cabeza de la morena aún no cabía el por qué no vino en la mañana a castigarla o algo parecido. _¿Y si quería decirlo frente a todos sus compañeros? Por favor, no._

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Una de las cosas que más amaba Mikasa, eran los parques temáticos. Luego de cada recital, su padre y su madre le daban un obsequio a su elección. A su madre siempre le pedía ir al parque de diversiones _Kyojin land*._ A su padre, el restaurante familiar favorito de Mikasa y Eren, _Heidan Dalck*._ Obviamente esta tradición se desvaneció, con el paso de los años, solo ensayaba, esperaba al gran día, se ponía como "el ángel silencioso" que era y seguía su rutina, bajo la mirada de un teatro lleno, en algún lugar (y en ciertas ocasiones, ya ocho años más tarde sin su esposa) estaba su padre, Grisha, Armin -quien ocupaba el puesto de Eren que iba llegando tarde- Sasha y una que otras veces la tía turista de turno. Sin embargo, luego de cada presentación de camino a casa, por la ventana aparecían las luces de colores, sus oídos se llenaban de las risas, la música animada, en su mente aparecía un retrato de una feliz familia, un niño castaño, su madre, la niña con una falda de tul y el señor alto con un poco de pelo más debajo de las orejas, tomándose de las manos como si fuesen una barrera que nada los separase.

—Jaeger. —Mikasa despertó de sus divagaciones. Solía pensar en los parques temáticos cuando se quedaba quieta, en alguna fila, aún estaba presente en un hueco de su mente la impaciencia infantil por querer subir a un juego. Pero este no era un juego al cual quisiese subir.

—Si.

—Tu trabajo.

Por la mierda.

—Estoy esperando.

—No lo hice, profesor.

—¿Ah, no? Eso pensé, después de todo, tu _prioridades_ las tengo muy en claro.

Se quedó en silencio. Con el tiempo que pasó regañando a sus otros compañeros, la sala se fue vaciando, algunos maestros entraban pero volvían a salir y justo en ese momento, vacío. _Qué casualidad._

—Profesor…

—Escucha, Jaeger, no me interesa si te parezco atractivo o no, si fantaseas o cualquier de tus arranques hormonales, lo que me importa es que tú, maldita mocosa, pasaste las respuestas de una prueba que va directo a las calificaciones. ¿Sabes que por eso, te pueden suspender un mes? —Era la primera vez que el maestro veía una expresión en el inmaculado e infantil rostro. La mandíbula de la muchacha cayó, sus ojos opacos se abrieron, pasando del maestro a la pila de trabajos.

Se reincorporó —No sé de qué está hablando, profesor. Yo no le he pasado nada a nadie.

El mayor chasqueó la lengua en señal de fastidio, luego se acarició en medio de las cejas, donde se fruncía su expresión.

—Puedes hacerte la demente todo lo que gustes —Apoyó su mejilla en los nudillos del brazo apoyado en su sección de escritorio —Pero del castigo que te voy a dar, sumando a que no trajiste la tarea que envié la noche pasada y… —Jaeger desvió la vista. —… tu libertinaje, tendrás un nuevo trabajo que hacer, si no quieres que lleve esto más lejos.

Mikasa se sentía indignada. Quería patear a ese enano y quitarle la mirada de suficiencia estampada en el rostro, apretaba los bordes de la falda con fuerza, su boca estaba cerrada pero la mueca rígida al apretar los dientes podía ser evidente. —Me niego, profesor.

—¿Disculpa?

—Me niego. Yo no hice nada, no veo el por qué he de cumplir un castigo por algo que yo no hice. —Iba a disculparse por el mensaje erróneo, lo iba a hacer, pero él no la dejaba sentirse apenada.

La cara de Levi siguió igual de estoica que siempre. Sonó la última campana del día y arregló los papeles que había enviado como castigo, metió su mano en el bolsillo dándole un soporte a las hojas y se encaminó fuera del lugar. —Biblioteca, pregúntale a Anka donde encontrarme, te quiero allí a las 4:00, me fascina la puntualidad. —Mikasa iba a negar nuevamente, hasta que la interrumpió. — ¿Sabes que por las acciones y actitud de uno de sus miembros, puede castigarse a todo un equipo? Toma tu responsabilidad, Jaeger.

Aun cuando se fue, la chica seguía quieta, pensó en la maleta extra que tenía junto a su bolso, en el salón de clases, y pensó que pasaría un tiempo antes de volver a ocuparla.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Princesa Elya-Protagonista de una obra de ballet ficticia de la cual tal vez profundice más adelante jijiji**

 **Renzoku M.-Escritor ficticio.**

 **Cloranuz-Adivinen qué? ¡También ficticio! Inspirado en un pequeño relato que escribí hace un tiempo.**

 **Kyojin land- Sobran las explicaciones, ¿no?**

 **Heidan Dalck-"Heidan" es la parte de "Legión" en «Legión de Reconocimiento», y Dalck es sólo puesto al azar, no tiene traducción.**

 **CerisierJin:** Hola! Pues sí, Levi tiene una vida casi perfecta a su edad, pero el nene quiere más (? Y shi eh, en el siguiente se verá lo jodida que está, recién comienza su tortura. Gracias por el apoyo!

 **Gaia Neferet:** ¿Qué tal? Pues si, espero lograr hacer de Mikasa un personaje no tan plano encerrado en un marco de perfección, y si no, al menos tratar de mantenerlos entretenidos(? Por eso hay que esperar ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Muchas gracias!

 **-K.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, damos inicio al siguiente capítulo de La Jaeger.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

—Levi… ¿Ya es hora de que te vayas? —La mujer castaña estaba de espaldas a él, apenas volteando la cabeza mostrando su perfil, aún acostada en la cómoda cama.

El hombre de pequeña estatura siguió con su labor de colocarse el saco sin siquiera voltear a verla, la habitación estaba casi en penumbras, gracias a la luz de la sala y la puerta abierta de la habitación es que se lograba distinguir a Petra Ral de Kemoi arropada con una fina sábana blanca. —Sí, es tarde. —Eso podía ser una mentira piadosa —Te dejé café en la cocina ya hecho, en el sartén hay pancakes, pero no hay miel. — Antes de escuchar el reclamo de la mujer, él ya había cerrado la puerta de la habitación, antes de irse necesitaba despedirse de su hijo; Régis aún estaba profundamente dormido en su cama.

Entró con cautela, dando una rápida mirada de que se encontraba todo en orden, esta habitación tenía tenues luces de noche en forma de lunas y estrellas como pegatinas en el techo. El pequeño castaño abrazaba un peluche de dragón azul, respirando con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Levi dio una pequeña sonrisa. Amaba ese niño hasta con la última parte de su ser, hace seis años este mocoso se convirtió en la luz de su vida, un amor fraternal que superaba al que sentía por su esposa. Pero no podía evitarlo; en un inicio, Petra no había querido tener al niño. Tenía la impresión de que eso fue una especie de motor que lo hizo amar al niño cuando apenas empezaba a formarse el embrión. La propia mujer que lo iba a parir no estaba entusiasta por tenerlo en su vientre. Aunque claro, eso cambió cuando meses después, luego de arduas horas de dolores, tenía a la pequeña cosita entre sus brazos llorando a todo pulmón; empezó a amarle con cada fibra de su ser y tratarlo como a un pequeño rey.

Acarició con delicadeza el infantil rostro usando los nudillos de su mano, Levi no era un hombre que demostrase mucho sus emociones, ni que mucho menos dé muestras de cariño en público, pero sin duda él amaba. Amaba con fiereza, con desenfreno, todo dentro de sí mismo. Y estos momentos, en los que lo último que veía era el rostro pacífico de su hijo, eran los que más lo llenaban de gozo, estimulando nuevamente dentro de él, esa llama llena de sentimiento que sólo sería mostrada a su yo interno, a su vulnerabilidad que muchos pensaban era inalcanzable.

Ciertamente había salido más temprano de lo usual hoy, así que podía darse la libertad de ir caminando a modo de paseo hasta llegar a la institución. Y sí que lo necesitaba, esos mocosos hacían que su estrés saliera disparado con tan sólo poner un pie en el salón de clases. Pero él era el profesor Levi Kemoi, se había ganado el respeto de todos los alumnos tanto bajo su tutela como de cursos vecinos, a veces un buen castigo nunca quedaba de más para los que quisieran pasarse de listo con él; con una buena disciplina, aumentarían su prestigio como instituto sin problemas.

Al llegar ya al establecimiento, decidió ir directamente a su lugar favorito: el lado oeste del patio de descanso. Debido a su lejanía con la cafetería, no era demasiado frecuentado, aunque siempre había excepciones. Excepciones como ese trío de mocosos tan llamativos. Tan distintos en personalidad y aspecto. Tal vez por eso los hubiese notado y no porqué todos los días se sentaban en un banco de piedra a un diagonal de las pequeñas escaleras en donde él mismo se sentaba a fumar un cigarrillo antes de empezar clases. Entre ellos, la cara que más se le hacía familiar era de Jaeger, Mikasa. Fría, serena e impenetrable. Nunca le daba problemas, llegaba puntual y entregaba trabajos impecables, si no fuese por su torpeza social habría sido la perfecta candidata para presidenta de la clase y un duro rival en la postulación para el consejo estudiantil. Lástima. Arlen, Ariel o algo parecido le sonaba el chico rubio a su lado, a diferencia de Jaeger, él si fue escogido como presidente de la clase por su trato amable e inteligencia envidiable. Levi lo recordaba por todas las competencias en las que había ido a representar a la institución, lamentablemente solo se le quedaron sus habilidades y no su identidad como tal. El tercer chico sabía que era el hermano de la muchacha.

Le parecía demasiado coincidencia que ese trío siempre llegase temprano, teniendo en cuenta que podrían dormir más como todo adolescente, y se sentase en la misma banca, casi sin hacer ruido o moverse, pero evitando el contacto visual con él. Ya había deducido que los tres estaban allí para observarlos, ¿puntos extra? Ni que lo sueñen, ¿simpatía? Sólo lograría irritarlo, ¿Favores? Já, que vuelvan al punto uno. Siempre que se llegaba a sentir incómodo de tener esos tres pares de ojos, abandonaba el lugar con calma, a veces observándolos disimuladamente intentando descifrar que mierda interesante tenía en la cara.

Caminaba lento, sosteniendo ligero el pequeño archivador verde por los amplios pasillos. En el camino, decidió verificar su teléfono celular y en efecto el primer mensaje en la pantalla de bloqueo llamó su total atención: era de su hermanita Isabelle.

Ambos eran muy unidos, desde siempre, desde que su madre se hizo cargo sola de los dos chiquillos, por la muerte de su padre del cual ya casi no le quedaban recuerdos duraderos y cuya familia los odiaba como si fueran una especie de peste. Ya que ella tenía que trabajar, cocinar, limpiar y distribuir el tiempo para pasar con sus dos amores, él lo mínimo que pensó podría hacer era proteger a su pequeña hermana, ayudarla con las tareas, dar la cara en los llamados de padres cuando su madre estaba exhausta… Eso hizo un fuerte lazo. Un fuerte lazo que siguió tan irrompible con él aquí y ella en América, estudiando artes plásticas.

Isabelle Kemoi: _¡No me lo vas a creer, chiqui! He terminado mi proyecto antes del tiempo acordado, estoy de camino a entregárselo al viejo. ¡Podré ir antes a visitarte!_

Entregado: _08:49_

Destinatario: _Levi Kemoi._

El maestro apenas formó una sonrisa. Tanto Belle como Régis disfrutaban su compañía mutua. Y él amaba cuidarlos a ambos. Se acomodó la carpeta que descansaba en su antebrazo antes de teclear:

Levi Kemoi: _Mocosa, no vayas a adelantarte antes de correr al otro continente._

Entregado: _08:51_

Destinatario: _Isabelle Kemoi_

Suspendió su celular y lo guardó en su bolsillo; o se distraería hablando con su hermanita.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ya en la hora de irse para los maestros, Levi se llevó unas cuentas pruebas más que le urgía corregir, ¡En serio parecía que ninguno de esos mocosos aprendía algo!

En el camino decidió ojear las hojas aún no calificadas, queriendo darse una idea de que sería lo que haría al sentarse en su escritorio, al llegar a casa.

Hasta cierto punto, se dio cuenta de algo muy extraño: las respuestas empezaban a ser idénticas. Idénticas buenas. Podrían ser copias debido a lo que decían si se descartaba alguna que otra pobre caligrafía. Y eso tal vez no sería raro, pero al confirmar los nombres de los estudiantes, encontró un punto en común: todos eran estudiantes alrededor de Mikasa Jaeger.

En la cabeza del profesor surgió una excelente idea: Un trabajo especial para esos listillos. Y él más largo, se lo daría a esa mocosa, porqué era obvio que ella fue quien dio las respuestas; este examen era demasiado para los demás idiotas que no pudieron cambiar la forma de responder de Jaeger.

Al salir de la escuela, maldijo en su mente un momento, recordando que por la mañana decidió irse a pie al instituto; ahora no era tan relajante irse caminando.

Metió las pruebas en su inseparable archivero, emprendiendo la marcha hacia casa bajo el naranja cielo que verdaderamente le pareció bello, tal cual, relajante. Deseó estar allí con su familia.

Al pasar por el gran puente que lo dejaría a unas cuadras de su hogar, un brillo captó su atención. Paró un momento, buscando el origen de la molestia en sus ojos.

Allí, en una cafetería entre más locales de mala muerte, al otro lado de la entrada del puente, una estudiante de su instituto. El brillo que captó su atención era el reflejo del sol chocando con las hebillas estéticamente ubicadas en las faldas de las señoritas. A él le importaba realmente una mierda que querían hacer los adolescentes fuera de clases, si querían practicar para ser proxeneta, que lo hagan, si querían vender drogas, que no lo hagan cerca del colegio, si iban a robar, mínimo que valiese la pena y que tuvieran una buena condición física, él que sabía, no era cosa suya.

Levi siguió su camino por la acera usando el puente, pero al ver a la estudiante rubia siendo llevada, sujeta por la espalda baja, a la tétrica cafetería, le dio un escalofrío.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _«…Y será mejor que muevan ese culo no desarrollado de pubertos si no quieren saber lo que es un verdadero castigo. Lo recojo mañana a primera hora.»_

Así es como terminaba el archivo del profesor Levi Kemoi, entregado a las diez con diecinueve de la noche. Un trabajo que él explicaba detalladamente que debía tener veinticuatro carillas completas, unas doce páginas llenas de lado y lado sobre la cultura mesopotámica, y en negritas rezaba: _«_ _ **NADA DE USAR WIKIPEDIA, MOCOSOS.»**_

Régis miraba televisión muy entretenido, Petra estaba tomando su turno de enfermera en el hospital a cuarenta minutos lejos de allí, quedando solo el niño y Levi. Este último decidió acercarse a su niño antes de redactar el último correo por el cual estaba más emocionado, el de la mocosa que quiso hacerse la genial y buena amiga repartiendo las respuestas.

Al acercarse, en la televisión estaban tres chicas mayores con piel de colores extraños junto a un niño en sandalias, una agradable combinación de colores para su vista pese a que aún no comprendía el contexto de qué tenía tan feliz a Régis.

—Muchacho, ¿quieres comer algo? —Los lacios cabellos castaños se sacudieron cuando el niño puso toda su atención en su padre.

—¿Comida? Ah…—Se veía incómodo. Avergonzado. Su piel blanca se pintaba de un gracioso rojo, parecía más una niña con sus ojos enormes heredados de Petra; él era la versión femenina de su esposa. Algo así como Isabelle a su padre. Y él a su madre.

—No, muchacho. La comida la hizo tu madre, yo sólo la voy a calentar. — El alivio se extendió por todo el infantil rostro. Maldito mocoso.

Mientras degustaban el camarón relleno y ocasionalmente metían pequeñas cucharadas de arroz en su boca, a Levi se le estaba ocurriendo que palabras habría de usar para la estatua que era Mikasa Jaeger. No le molestaba especialmente esa actitud de su parte, a su edad él era exactamente igual y casi no había cambiado esa actitud ahora a sus treinta y dos años, pero precisamente por eso no le parecía que esta mocosa no se sintiera intimidada por él, nunca. Un mensaje que la hiciese pensar en que tendría que tener menos descaradez con su querido, talentoso e inteligente profesor Kemoi.

Pero basta de halagos, él siempre fue una persona modesta y estos le sobraban. Se levantó de la silla y tomó el plato vacío del lado de su hijo, este fue corriendo nuevamente hacía el televisor, aunque cambió de camino cuando el hombre le recordó que tenía que lavarse las manos y los dientes.

Menos de media hora después de haber enviado el primer mensaje a sus tramposos estudiantes, él terminaba de redactar el mensaje para Jaeger: una tarea de cincuenta y seis carillas completas acerca de la vida, logros, influencia y una opinión sobre el físico Albert Einstein.

Bien, tiempo reducido, trabajo extenso, a mano, con información válida no sacada del primer enlace que se encuentre en la red; el trabajo y castigo perfectos.

—Muchacho, es hora de dormir. —Se acercó al niño quién estaba en posición fetal sobre la alfombra, sus pálidos parpados cubrían sus ojitos y sus labios entreabiertos le dieron la tranquilidad a Levi imagen tan relajante. Esperaba con ansías a que viniese Isabelle, quién había asegurado vigorosamente por un mensaje de voz que no había problema en que ella viajase y llegase en los días venideros.

Subiendo las escaleras, con el mentón del niño apoyado en su hombro y él sosteniéndolo de los glúteos, su computadora hizo un sonido familiar: Un nuevo mensaje había llegado. Y como no, algunos valientes habían tenido la osadía de enviarle un nuevo _e-mail_ reclamando el por qué rayos tenían que hacer un trabajo para el día siguiente y porqué a esa hora. Obviamente, Levi los había mandado a contestarle a su madre. Ya iba a revisar quién había sido el Heracles esta vez.

Acomodó a Régis, intentó ubicar la cabeza del niño en una posición que no le cobrara factura al levantarse y finalmente lo arropó, de forma casi obsesiva, hasta el cuello, satisfecho de que seguramente no pasaría frío.

Bajó y casi con pereza volvió a la computadora que descansaba a un lado de su pequeño estudio donde calificaba exámenes.

Mikasa Jaeger: _¿Hombres mejores que él? Ni volviendo a nacer, ¿Levi? Pff, si así es la altura no me quiero imaginar a su amigo._

Entregado: _22:46_

Destinatario: _Levi Kemoi._

Esperaba de forma pacífica a que fuera algún ex novio odiado que toda mujer en algún punto de su vida tenía, -conocimiento obtenido de su hermana Isabelle- que coincidentemente se llamase Levi, porqué si no, esa mocosa estaba jodida.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **¡Hola! Traje conmigo el segundo capítulo, como habrán notado, el mismo día pero desde el punto de vista de Levi.**

 **Cabe aclarar que desde ahora, si el siguiente capítulo lo narra Mikasa, el capítulo cuatro que sería narrado por Levi no será el mismo día que ella esté narrando, es posible que ni siquiera sea por las mismas fechas.**

 **¡Espero que no se confundan!**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, es tan bonito que haya personas que si les haya gustado *Heart***

 **-K.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Como les va, hermosuras?**

 **Tal vez me haya desaparecido tantito.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _Primera posición._

 _Es muy fácil._

 _Segunda posición._

 _Póngale más esfuerzo._

 _Mikasa, queremos ofrecerte el papel protagónico esta vez. Está claro que si lo deseas puedes rechazarlo, pero creemos que serías excelente para el._

 _¿Crees que puedas ser la princesa Elya*?_

 _¡Vamos! ¡Más alto la pierna! ¡Con más gracia, eres una diosa, tienes que convertirte en la dueña del escenario!_

 _¿Y cómo no te iban a escoger? Eres solo una chupamedias, perra._

 _¡Tienes que ser majestuosa! ¡Que hasta la última persona del auditorio vea tu belleza inerte!_

 _Te ves hermosa, sumamente hermosa, Mikasa. —Gracias, papá._

Su cabeza daba vueltas. Había tenido una mala noche, y por alguna razón sus sueños fueron un enjambre de fragmentos con memorias que intentaban perder relevancia para ella. El cuello le dolía y las orillas de sus ojos estaban cubiertas de molestas lagañas. Bostezó, "te entrará una pelota de playa en ese agujero", solía decir su madre, se estiró y decidió prepararse.

Se miró en el espejo, luego de enjuagarse la cara. Tenía la cara inflamada, sus ojos normalmente más agudos y pequeños casi se volvían pequeñas rayas en cada lado de su rostro.

Parsimoniosamente se colocó su ropa. Su cabello corto, que apenas rozaba su cuello, estaba enmarañado y parecía sucio, tenía un aspecto lamentable. Y sin duda hoy sería su día lamentable.

— ¡Mikasa! ¡Tenemos que ir a…! Oh, ya estas despierta, que bueno. – Como siempre, su hermano irrumpía como cada mañana en su habitación. Pese a su vigoroso grito, sus ojos se veían adormilados y su postura algo torcida.

—Voy a desayunar.

—Mikasa, se nos hace tarde.

—Las clases comienzan casi dentro de una hora, Eren. Tengo mucho tiempo.

—No lo comprendes, Mikasa.

—Sí que lo comprendo, Eren —Iba a replicar, en serio que lo iba a hacer, iba a lanzar esa bomba que hace mucho estaba ansiosa por detonar, una sola oración que ella sabía podría ir rompiendo a la muchacha que hacía todo lo que su hermano quería, lo diría sin una pizca de remordimiento y calaría profundo en el castaño, quien la miraba reprobatoriamente.

—No, no lo haces. Se supone que somos hermanos, Mikasa. Pensé que estaría bien ir juntos a la escuela, o a casa. Últimamente solo te concentras en tus estudios y tu club de atletismo. —Si se sorprendió, Eren no vio rastro de ello en su rostro —Pero está bien, yo me iré adelantando.

Mikasa se quedó allí, en su habitación, frente al espejo completo al lateral de su cama. Ella pretendía que esas palabras no le afectasen, el chantaje emocional ya no podía funcionar con ella. No es que Eren fuera un mal chico, solo que era un egoísta que en varias ocasiones no veía más allá de su nariz; a veces simplemente sucedía y él nunca alcanzaba a disculparse.

En la cabeza de la chica aparecía un par de huevos cocidos con un emparedado de jamón y salsa de albahaca. Y la imagen de ella en la mesa, degustándolo, con una media hora aún de adelanto a las clases en el reloj, completamente sola. Bajó las escaleras y se quedó observando la entrada: pantuflas y zapatos. Siguió su camino hasta la cocina, tomó el plan blanco dentro de la lacena mientras en su mente reproducía los pasos para prepararse la salsa. Observó el reloj mientras enlistaba las cosas por medio de susurros y suspiró con desgano.

—¡Eren! — La amplia sonrisa del castaño le hizo saber que, nuevamente, había ganado contra Mikasa Jaeger.

—Vamos, Mikasa.

Cuando ya Armin se había unido al grupo de caminata de todas las mañanas, fue el momento perfecto para que la mente de Mikasa volara:

El estúpido correo. El desgraciado correo. El desafortunado correo. El jodido correo.

No podía creer lo que hizo hace apenas unas horas, el día anterior. Había hecho una insinuación sobre un aspecto muy…intimo, acerca de su tutor, el sujeto que vería hasta la graduación y que parecía odiar hasta a su familia. No fue intencional. Fue una equivocación, no es como si ella se pasase fijando en esas cosas o algo parecido. Además, ese correo no iba para él, todo era culpa de Sasha.

De la maldita Sasha.

Ni siquiera leyó el mensaje que el profesor le había enviado en primer lugar. No tuvo el valor de, no quería encontrarse con una respuesta. Había considerado seriamente en no asistir el día siguiente al instituto, pero eso sería demasiado inmaduro e irresponsable de su parte. Condenadas moralidad y principios.

Por inercia, siguió a sus dos amigos hasta el lado oeste del patio de descanso. Oh, no, esta vez no.

—Chicos—Con su voz suave, que era un poco rara de escuchar, logrando un efecto contundente, penetrante y que capturaba la atención fácilmente, sea en donde se encontrase —Tengo que adelantarme. Necesito hacer algo, debo irme. —Sin opción a reclamos, Mikasa salió corriendo rumbo a su salón, que si bien podía ayudarla un milagro, tenía únicamente una hora con su temor del día, podía aguantar y pasar desapercibida todo el tiempo.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ni siquiera en el almuerzo se sentía segura. No esperó ni a Eren ni a Armin, salió como una bala de su salón y corrió hasta la sala del club de atletismo. Para su sorpresa, no era la única chica allí.

—Buenos días—Decidió tomar asiento en uno de los coloridos _puffs_ que la capitana había traído un día, tirándolos en el suelo como si fuese un costal de arroz.

—Buenos días.

Los minutos pasaban en silencio, no es algo que a Mikasa especialmente le molestase, lo que si le molestaba era que el reloj de pared casi acribillaba a sus oídos y le daba un inexplicable nerviosismo. Así, notó como su pierna ansiosa se movía trayéndole alivio.

La muchacha a quien aún no conocía, ya que jamás la había visto practicando con ella, tomó uno de los pocos bancos de madera y se subió, silenció el reloj de pared, siendo algo automático para que Mikasa dejase de moverse. Avergonzada, buscaba como disculparse.

—A mí también me desespera el sonido. —Se adelantó la rubia.

—Ah… gracias.

Otros minutos pasaron, Mikasa sentada viendo con disimulo cada movimiento que hacía la rubia, quien parecía entretenida buscando algo entre sus cosas. Decidió pensar en algo hasta que el receso pasase, pues se negaba a salir de la seguridad de la sala del club. ¿Qué iba a hacer a la última hora, que justamente es la que le tocaba con el profesor Kemoi? ¿Iba a saltarse la clase? Después de todo, el día de hoy tenía club…

¿Y si no lo hacía? ¿Y si sí se quedaba en la clase? ¿Diría algo? ¿La humillaría? La idea de faltar a la escuela ahora no parecía tan irresponsable.

Suspiró. Este día no traía nada bueno.

Volvió a la realidad y se topó con la cercanía de la muchacha rubia, quien se encontraba en el _puff_ contiguo, leyendo un libro pequeño de portada café algo gastado, con un título no muy visible.

—Renzoku M.* —La expresión de Mikasa se congeló un momento y subió su mirada a la chica. Avergonzada por segunda vez en medio de treinta minutos, contestó:

—¿Renzoku…M?

—El escritor. El libro se llama Cloranuz.* —Casi al momento, pasó a la siguiente página, nuevamente en silencio.

Quiso seguir preguntando, pero si fuese ella, estaría algo irritada solo por qué irrumpan su lectura. Decidió abrir la pequeña bolsa _Ziploc,_ masticó el emparedado de jamón y tomate en silencio, dando sorbos pequeños a su leche de fresa.

El timbre sonó, el primer descanso había acabado. La azabache fue al tacho de basura y se sacudió la falda. Ya en la puerta, observó a su compañía silenciosa, seguía en la misma posición, como si no le importasen realmente sus clases.

—¿Tu nombre? —La rubia alzó la vista por primera vez desde que sacó su libro. Se observaron directamente a los ojos, los azules enfrentando a los grises.

—Annie Leonhart.

Peinó sus hebras negras antes de responder: —Mikasa Jaeger.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La hora había llegado.

Nerviosa, como antes de una presentación de su academia. Repitió el movimiento de la sala del club, pero esta vez con los dos pies. Sus manos inquietas jugaban con un borrador y el calor se acumulaba por todo su cuerpo, viéndose en necesidad de halar algunas veces el cuello de su camisa para refrescarse. Sus compañeros, los cuales ella aún no sabía que eran los culpables del inesperado mensaje en su buzón de entrada, al igual que ella estaban algo inquietos, revisando un montón de ojos sobre sus escritorios.

Obviamente, ella no había hecho el castigo especial de Kemoi por su precipitada acción de cerrar todo e ignorar olímpicamente lo que estaba pasando. Es más, ni sabía de su existencia. No tenía ni ganas de apuñalar a Sasha con la mirada. Sólo quería que el día de hoy ya acabase.

Se preguntó qué materia iba a reforzar hoy su maestro. Ansiaba que fuese cálculo. Siempre había muchas preguntas de parte de los alumnos, lo que conllevaba la distracción del mayor. _Por favor cálculo, por favor números, geometría, planos, cualquier cosa, por favor…_

La puerta corrediza fue como una espada, y los comentarios de los alumnos era el aire. Mikasa sintió un escalofrío, las ganas de ir al baño aumentaron gradualmente, el movimiento de sus piernas era involuntario: oficialmente estaba temblando.

Levi Kemoi caminó con su habitual cara de "Los odio a todos, apestan a rata, aléjense", colocó los libros encima del escritorio y con una tiza escribió sobre la pizarra verdosa:

 **HORA DE ESTUDIO**

Todos estaban sorprendidos. Era la primera vez que este pequeño maestro cedía a una hora de estudio. Otros maestros, como Gunther Schultz, eran más regalones que incluso tenían piedad y daban las horas de estudio para otras asignaturas. Al dirigirse nuevamente de frente a su clase, el murmullo cesó. Sin despegar la vista del fondo del salón, tomó una hoja suelta entre sus cuadernos; dio una última mirada y comenzó a hablar, nombrando apellidos de estudiantes que uno a uno fueron saliendo del salón dejando casi vacío un punto en la esquina del salón.

—…Jaeger. Todos, al salón de maestros. — Lo último sí que fue una sorpresa, ¿la perfecta presidenta del salón, Mikasa Jaeger, siendo enviada al salón de maestros junto a los menos aplicados, justamente por el maestro Kemoi? Esto sin duda capturó la atención de todos allí, quienes nuevamente comenzaron sus murmullos.

Mikasa se tensó. No es que todo el grupo que caminaba frente a ella lo notase; ella no lo demostraba y ellos se quejaban en voz baja, algunos llevando hojas sueltas y otros en carpetas. Ella tenía las manos vacías.

El vello se le erizó. Volteó apenas un poco la cabeza para ver a Levi Kemoi mirándola fijamente. En la cabeza de la morena aún no cabía el por qué no vino en la mañana a castigarla o algo parecido. _¿Y si quería decirlo frente a todos sus compañeros? Por favor, no._

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Una de las cosas que más amaba Mikasa, eran los parques temáticos. Luego de cada recital, su padre y su madre le daban un obsequio a su elección. A su madre siempre le pedía ir al parque de diversiones _Kyojin land*._ A su padre, el restaurante familiar favorito de Mikasa y Eren, _Heidan Dalck*._ Obviamente esta tradición se desvaneció, con el paso de los años, solo ensayaba, esperaba al gran día, se ponía como "el ángel silencioso" que era y seguía su rutina, bajo la mirada de un teatro lleno, en algún lugar (y en ciertas ocasiones, ya ocho años más tarde sin su esposa) estaba su padre, Grisha, Armin -quien ocupaba el puesto de Eren que iba llegando tarde- Sasha y una que otras veces la tía turista de turno. Sin embargo, luego de cada presentación de camino a casa, por la ventana aparecían las luces de colores, sus oídos se llenaban de las risas, la música animada, en su mente aparecía un retrato de una feliz familia, un niño castaño, su madre, la niña con una falda de tul y el señor alto con un poco de pelo más debajo de las orejas, tomándose de las manos como si fuesen una barrera que nada los separase.

—Jaeger. —Mikasa despertó de sus divagaciones. Solía pensar en los parques temáticos cuando se quedaba quieta, en alguna fila, aún estaba presente en un hueco de su mente la impaciencia infantil por querer subir a un juego. Pero este no era un juego al cual quisiese subir.

—Si.

—Tu trabajo.

Por la mierda.

—Estoy esperando.

—No lo hice, profesor.

—¿Ah, no? Eso pensé, después de todo, tu _prioridades_ las tengo muy en claro.

Se quedó en silencio. Con el tiempo que pasó regañando a sus otros compañeros, la sala se fue vaciando, algunos maestros entraban pero volvían a salir y justo en ese momento, vacío. _Qué casualidad._

—Profesor…

—Escucha, Jaeger, no me interesa si te parezco atractivo o no, si fantaseas o cualquier de tus arranques hormonales, lo que me importa es que tú, maldita mocosa, pasaste las respuestas de una prueba que va directo a las calificaciones. ¿Sabes que por eso, te pueden suspender un mes? —Era la primera vez que el maestro veía una expresión en el inmaculado e infantil rostro. La mandíbula de la muchacha cayó, sus ojos opacos se abrieron, pasando del maestro a la pila de trabajos.

Se reincorporó —No sé de qué está hablando, profesor. Yo no le he pasado nada a nadie.

El mayor chasqueó la lengua en señal de fastidio, luego se acarició en medio de las cejas, donde se fruncía su expresión.

—Puedes hacerte la demente todo lo que gustes —Apoyó su mejilla en los nudillos del brazo apoyado en su sección de escritorio —Pero del castigo que te voy a dar, sumando a que no trajiste la tarea que envié la noche pasada y… —Jaeger desvió la vista. —… tu libertinaje, tendrás un nuevo trabajo que hacer, si no quieres que lleve esto más lejos.

Mikasa se sentía indignada. Quería patear a ese enano y quitarle la mirada de suficiencia estampada en el rostro, apretaba los bordes de la falda con fuerza, su boca estaba cerrada pero la mueca rígida al apretar los dientes podía ser evidente. —Me niego, profesor.

—¿Disculpa?

—Me niego. Yo no hice nada, no veo el por qué he de cumplir un castigo por algo que yo no hice. —Iba a disculparse por el mensaje erróneo, lo iba a hacer, pero él no la dejaba sentirse apenada.

La cara de Levi siguió igual de estoica que siempre. Sonó la última campana del día y arregló los papeles que había enviado como castigo, metió su mano en el bolsillo dándole un soporte a las hojas y se encaminó fuera del lugar. —Biblioteca, pregúntale a Anka donde encontrarme, te quiero allí a las 4:00, me fascina la puntualidad. —Mikasa iba a negar nuevamente, hasta que la interrumpió. — ¿Sabes que por las acciones y actitud de uno de sus miembros, puede castigarse a todo un equipo? Toma tu responsabilidad, Jaeger.

Aun cuando se fue, la chica seguía quieta, pensó en la maleta extra que tenía junto a su bolso, en el salón de clases, y pensó que pasaría un tiempo antes de volver a ocuparla.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Princesa Elya-Protagonista de una obra de ballet ficticia de la cual tal vez profundice más adelante jijiji**

 **Renzoku M.-Escritor ficticio.**

 **Cloranuz-Adivinen qué? ¡También ficticio! Inspirado en un pequeño relato que escribí hace un tiempo.**

 **Kyojin land- Sobran las explicaciones, ¿no?**

 **Heidan Dalck-"Heidan" es la parte de "Legión" en «Legión de Reconocimiento», y Dalck es sólo puesto al azar, no tiene traducción.**

 **CerisierJin:** Hola! Pues sí, Levi tiene una vida casi perfecta a su edad, pero el nene quiere más (? Y shi eh, en el siguiente se verá lo jodida que está, recién comienza su tortura. Gracias por el apoyo!

 **Gaia Neferet:** ¿Qué tal? Pues si, espero lograr hacer de Mikasa un personaje no tan plano encerrado en un marco de perfección, y si no, al menos tratar de mantenerlos entretenidos(? Por eso hay que esperar ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Muchas gracias!

 **-K.**


End file.
